


Tell Me The Story About The Two Chiefs

by Megrrrs



Series: Two Chiefs [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, First Time, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megrrrs/pseuds/Megrrrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Carlton begin a tentative romantic relationship, but how will they respond to the trials of a cop’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> This non-canonical story and relationship was inspired by the Archive of Our Own Karlton story 'Memoriam' by Lawson227.

There was a light knock on the door. “Mom”

“What is it, Sweetie?” Karen called through the door.

“I’m ready. Can I come in?” Iris had learned that closed doors meant knock first.

“Of course.” Her mother smiled “I’m almost ready too.”

Into the room bounced irrepressible Iris. She had a big wide grin on her face. Karen held her arms out, and Iris scooted into them.

“You look beautiful,” Karen said looking her daughter over fondly. She gave another squeeze.

“You too.”

Iris wiggled a little, so Karen let her go. Her little girl was growing up. In times past, Iris would have wanted to sit on her lap and snuggle. Still, Iris didn’t go far. Her daughter looked up and demanded, “Tell me that story.”

Karen laughed. “Iris, I’ve told you about the day you were born over and over.”

The little girl shook her head. “No, no, tell me that story, the romantic one about Carlton.”

With a smile, Karen settled back in her chair. “It all started over punch…”


	2. 2 Years Before

“Last day, Chief. How does it feel?” Asked McNab as he filled her punch glass to the brim.

“Different. A little sad, “ Karen was fond of Buzz and would miss him. She sipped the punch experimentally. It wasn’t spiked. “And tomorrow, call me Karen.”

Buzz looked flustered. “You’ll always be the Chief to me. Besides you’ll still be Chief, just down in Malibu.”

“Maybe when you pass the detective exam, I’ll recruit you. Malibu has the best salaries in the state.” One of the main reasons she was relocating. The divorce with Richard, though amicable as divorces went, was still making household economics difficult.  

“I don’t think the new Chief would appreciate that. He’s already sore you are taking Detective O’Hara with you.”

“Speaking of Carlton…” Karen watched the tall, salt and pepper haired, newly minted Chief of Santa Barbara police approach them.

When Carlton stopped to answer a question from Juliet, Karen assessed him. He could be obstinate, opinionated, and a damn fine detective. She felt for Carlton when Shawn showed him up. In the end, Lassiter was going to take care of an office and the people that had been hers for five years. Karen shook her head she was even going to miss him

“Chief,” Carlton said formally when he reached her.

Karen smiled. “Chief”

They laughed at the awkwardness of the whole exchange.

Buzz looked between the two. “I’ve got to go see Officer Paul about a parking ticket.”

For a moment, she wondered why Buzz was using a code phrase for the station betting pool. She shrugged it off as the officer exited. The words were supposed to be a secret, but she knew about it. Tomorrow, Carlton could bust it up. “Go ahead call me Karen.”

“Of course and the same for me.” Carlton flushed. “Don’t call me Karen.”

She smiled. He had been around Shawn too long. “Carlton, relax. You are going to be quite a Chief of Police.”

“I had great predecessor.”

Karen opened her mouth to accept the compliment.

“Chief Fenich.” Carlton realized his error and lamely added. “And you too of course.”

“Thank you, Carlton.”

Juliet must have recognized the look on her boss’s face and walked over. “Everyone enjoying the punch?”

“Delicious.” Karen took another sip out of her full glass out of politeness. Idly, she wondered how Carlton’s foot tasted since it was in his mouth. At least, he must be used to it.   

“Chief?” When two heads swiveled her way, Juliet amended, “Chief Vick. Have you coordinated with the Human Resources for the transfer of medical insurance records?”

“They are giving me a problem over the medical savings account.”

Juliet gasped. “Me, too.”

“Let me talk to them.” Carlton offered in his ‘it’s already done’ voice.

Juliet patted his arm. “That’s sweet, but-”

“Yes.” The more she thought about it, the more Karen liked that idea. The Lassiter could kick in some doors and expedite for O’Hara and herself.   

Carlton looked pleased to be of help. “Chief, call me next week. I should have something by then.”

The new Head Detective of SBPD Martinez signaled Carlton from across the room.  As he walked away, Juliet gave Karen an odd look. Karen returned with an even expression.  

After Juliet noticed that Shawn was dancing with a lampshade on his head, she headed off to intercept her fiancée. Nothing more was said of Carlton’s offer or O’Hara’s strange look.     


	3. First Steps

Karen hadn’t forgotten though. As promised, the next week she called Lassiter from her new office in Malibu. 

He answered with a brisk, “Chief Lassiter’

“Hello, Carlton.”

His voice mellowed. “Good morning, Karen”

“Any progress?”

“I got them to release the records to me.”

“Wonderful.” Karen sat back in her desk chair. “Send them down?”

If she didn’t know Carlton better, she would have thought that he sounded a little panicked when he said “No. Um, better not.”

There was a pregnant pause.  She was unsure where this was going, so she decided to let him make the next move.

It sounded as if he was wincing when he said, “You could pick them up in person.” 

“Oh” Karen was baffled. It was under an hour and half drive time back to Santa Barbara. That would make an almost three hour drive round trip in Friday evening traffic to pick up paperwork. 

“You could come up on Sunday.  We could have brunch at noon at Mario’s.” Came out in a rush.

Understanding dawned. Mario’s one of the most renowned and priciest restaurants in Santa Barbara. The brunch was famous.

“O’Hara said the bread was good,” Carlton lamely added.

Karen replied. “How can I refuse good bread?”

Exhaling a breath like he had been holding it. They made their goodbyes.  

Not for the first time, Karen wished she wasn’t Juliet’s boss. Otherwise, Karen would spill that Carlton Lassiter had just asked her on a date.

 


	4. First Date

Sunday morning found Karen driving up to Mario’s restaurant. She was debating how best to approach Carlton to let her split the check. This was a fancy place. Fancy meaning quite expensive. Even on a Chief’s salary, it was a stretch for a simple date.   

Carlton was waiting just inside the entrance. He looked happy when he saw her. His blue eyes lit up. From behind his back, he produced two thick envelopes.

Gladly, she took them. “For a second there, I thought you brought flowers.”

“Did you want some?” Carlton ushered her into the dining room.

“Not particularly”

Karen looked back in time to see his expression became slightly dyspeptic. Mentally, she noted that this was most definitely a date. Also, she prepared herself to receive flowers any moment.  

The dining room was lavishly appointed for the brunch. On their table was a tasteful bouquet of spring flowers including blue irises.

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking like he wanted to fling the flowers out the window. 

“Carlton, it’s okay.” After they were seated, she reached out and patted his hand. “They’re nice, very first date appropriate.”

“Just to be clear. This is a date.”

She wasn’t sure if he was telling, asking, or clarifying. “I thought so. Otherwise I wasted time picking out a new dress.”

“You look great, Karen.”

Was that a blush she felt on her cheeks? “Thanks. You too.”

Carlton did look handsome and happy with the compliment. His black suit and crisp white shirt was far from his ordinary work suits. However, the part she liked best was his sky blue tie that made his eyes look even bluer and sexier.

Looking over the menu that didn’t have prices, Karen tried to figure out what was the cheapest item to order.  

As if psychic, he said, “Order whatever you want.”

She looked up prepared to argue but got caught up in his look of sincerity. She had been on dates before with men who tried to wine and dine her, but never had Karen ever had a man who tried so hard.

The waiter came back to rattle off the specials. Karen ordered one of the lighter options that sounded delicious. Carlton she noted also ordered on the lighter end.     

As they waited on their food, she sipped her orange juice and asked, “So? What prompted this?”

Carlton shrugged.

At first, she was afraid he was going to retreat from the question. 

“Long story.”

“I have all day.” She smiled, so he wouldn’t feel like it was an interrogation. 

“It’s an embarrassing one,” he amended. “Involving Spencer.”

Honestly, she could imagine the rest. “Ah”

“How exactly did I get Spencer and Guster and you got O’Hara?” Asked Carlton pushing a hand into his salt and pepper hair.

“Psych and Gus are in Santa Barbara. Although Shawn will never admit it, he likes being close to Henry too. It works for them.”  

Talking about the craziness of psychic detective was the start of one of her best first dates ever. She had never been on a date with a fellow police officer. Maybe she was ready for a change in men, or perhaps it was who the cop was. Karen wasn’t sure she wanted to answer that…not yet.    

 

After a delicious meal, the couple took a short walk outside Mario’s. They enjoyed the day. Finally and reluctantly, they stopped beside his city issued Crown Victoria. Karen had no idea what was expected of her. After all, it had been an enjoyable first date. She was rusty on first date etiquette.       

She leaned up and in expectation of pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Carlton must have had the same thought. Instead of his left cheek, she found herself gently kissing his mouth. 

The aim wasn’t exactly on at first. Carlton quickly compensated. The kiss was soft and sweet.  He didn’t try to go overboard. It was as if he really enjoyed kissing her.  Karen couldn’t believe that Lassiter could kiss like this. 

When their lips separated, Karen remained holding his neck with one hand and the other cupping his cheek.  She felt Carlton’s large, warm hands on her waist.      

“I’ll call you tonight,” he said softly, while looking deep into her eyes. 

Her mind was blank. All she wanted was to kiss him again. Finally, she dumbly nodded.   

Karen wasn’t too aware of what was going on, until she hit the traffic outside of Malibu. She thought of two things: How excited she was for a phone call; how quickly things were going to change.


	5. News to Me

After two months, seven official dates, and too many phone calls and text messages to count, Carlton and Karen had progressed far beyond simple chaste kisses.  As of this moment, they were in the front seat of his car parked in a dark parking lot. He had already unwrapped her wrap dress and was doing some divine things to her breasts. She had unbuttoned his shirt completely and was stroking his chest hair and playing with his nipples.  

Reluctantly, she stilled her movements. “I’ve got a sitter that makes double overtime when I’m late.”

“I’ll pay her, whatever.” His lips left her breast; he moved up to kiss her deeply.  

Karen started to respond to his lips and tongue against hers. Then, better sense took hold. Pulling away, Karen started wrapping her dress back. “She’s 17, Carlton. It’s a school night.”

In response to his disbelieving look, she lightly kissed him. “And this is going to take a whole lot longer than I have tonight.”

“But another night?”

She mulled it over. At this point, it was a passionate and wonderful inevitability. Better to plan it out than wind up in the back seat of the Crown Vic. “I’m off Saturday and Sunday in two weeks.”

“Son of bitch!” Carlton pounded the steering wheel. “I’m working that weekend.”

“You are the Chief, now.”

“Oh, that’s right.” He grinned. 

Karen walked her fingers up his thigh. “I could…”

Taking her hand, Carlton shook his head. He kissed her fingertips. “I’m not having my girlfriend jack me off in the front seat of my car. I’m not 16, anymore.”

“The 14th and 15th” She promised feeling entirely sexually frustrated. “It’s a date.”

 

Juliet walked from the nerve center of the Malibu Police Department into Karen Vick’s office. Karen looked up at Head Detective’s knock against the doorframe.

Juliet had a strange look on her face. “Fax came in for you, Chief.”

“Is it important? Or more bogus offers for trips to Cancun?” Not that Karen couldn’t use a long vacation to Cancun with Carlton by her side…and above her and below her. Their weekend together couldn’t come soon enough.

“Maybe.” Juliet started to pass the fax sheets over. “It’s Carlton Lassiter’s medical records with a note on the first page that says-”

“Oh no,” Interjected Karen grabbing for the sheets. Carlton must have thought she had a private fax line like he did.  

With raised eyebrows, Juliet finished up, “-Clean bill of health.”

“Well, then, that’s good.” Karen breathed a sigh of relief. She had feared the note might contain much, much worse phrasing. Perhaps it could have contained something along the lines of ‘no condoms needed’.

Juliet pulled up a chair to the Chief’s desk; the Head Detective looked expectant. She didn’t need to say anything. The raised brows were saying it loud and clear. 

Inwardly, Karen sighed. There was no getting around Juliet when she was like this. Damage control was the only option. “I have been seeing Carlton for the last two and half months. However, I expect you to treat this information as classified and respect our wishes not to be the subject of office gossip, here or Santa Barbara. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Chief.” Juliet’s expression was thoughtful, as stood up slowly from her chair. 

When Karen noticed Juliet hadn’t actually left the office, she asked, “Detective?”

“It’s not a big deal. But I had this month in the pool.”

“Explain that last sentence.”

“Buzz set up a pool at the SBPD when you and Carlton would get together.”

Karen’ voice was low and steely. “He what?”

Juliet seemed puzzled. “I’m actually surprised Shawn didn’t let it slip to you or Carlton.”   

“No, Mr. Spencer nor Mr. Guster enlightened me.” Karen stayed in Chief Vick mode so easily. 

Moving toward the door, Juliet stopped and turned back. “One question? And I won’t ask any again.”

Enunciating carefully, Karen said, “One question.”

Not pausing to plan, Juliet asked in a rush, “You let him around Iris?”

“Of course.”

“But he’s terrible with kids. They hate him.”

“He’s getting… better. Besides Iris is growing fond of him. Carlton’s giving her tap lessons. ” When Juliet looked like she had more to say, Karen dismissed her. “No more questions, O’Hara. You’ve got work to do.”

When Juliet exited the office, Karen picked up her cell phone and speed dialed Carlton’s cell number. It went straight to voicemail. “Hey, it’s me. I don’t have a private fax line, so you should expect a visit from Shawn Spencer. Juliet just found out. I’ll see you on the 14th.”


	6. First Time

On Saturday the 14th as promised, Karen found herself lounging in bed in a suite at one of Santa Barbara’s prettiest boutique hotels.  “You coming to bed?”

“Yeah, I just want to get these candles lit,” Carlton replied.

Karen surveyed the room aglow from all the candlelight. “I think we can make due with what we’ve got.”

In addition to probably twenty candles were four vases of long stem red roses, a bowl of assorted berries and whipped cream, and a bottle of champagne chilling. 

“Damn lighter.” He was clicking away at the flame starter, but the first 18 other candles had depleted the lighter fluid.

“I’m in your hotel room in bed in a black teddy. I’m pretty much a sure thing tonight. Forget those candles.”

“Oh.” As Karen’s words sunk in, Carlton dropped the flame starter on the mantelpiece. “Good point.”

Karen couldn’t help smiling a little at his apparent nerves.  She felt them too. This was a big step as they moved from friends to lovers. There was no going back to pretending this wasn’t dating.   

As he slid into bed, Carlton in his dark navy pajamas looked sexy as hell. If their make out sessions in the Crown Vic taught her anything, it was that they were definitely sexually compatible.   

Initially, the first kisses were hesitant. Then, she playfully nipped at his lips. A low sound, almost a growl came from his throat. It was sexy as hell.

The kisses became deeper and prolonged. Unbuttoning his pajama top, she played with his chest hair as it was exposed. Dark navy was a nice color on him, but Karen preferred him bare-chested.

He took the straps of her teddy down and off her shoulders and pushed the fabric down to her waist. Looking down at her bare breasts and back up to her eyes, he whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

His quiet words truly made her feel that could be true. When he began to worship her breasts, she knew it was. His hot open-mouth kisses to the sensitive skin had her writhing against the sheets. Alternating between one breast and the other, he licked and sucked on her nipples.      

After years of her child sleeping a bedroom away, Karen had learned how to enjoy sex quietly. However, it was liberating to moan and tell him, “That feels so fucking good.”  

Pulling back just a little, he looked up with shock on his face. Karen wasn’t one to drop f-bombs very often. She usually made her point with quiet intensity.    

Laughing at his surprise, Karen laid back pulling him on top of her. He took the invitation.  She appreciated his long legs and torso pressed intimately against her. They rocked together and kissed. His hard arousal pressed up against her center through the fabric.       

“Lose the pants,” he murmured, low and sexy.

“You too”

With a look of eagerness, Carlton shucked pajamas and boxers over the edge of the bed. After some help and additional kisses, her black teddy followed suit. 

The couple was naked together for the first time. She liked what she saw. So much so that she forgot to be self-conscious. Carlton was a tall man, more leanly muscled than she might have thought prior to their sessions in the car. As he moved, his erection bobbed between his legs.

Grabbing a spare pillow, he moved toward her hips. He was preparing to go down on her.

“Don’t,” she said, reaching out to him.  

“Why not?” He asked disappointment apparent.

Karen believed in directness, especially in bed. “I’ve been thinking about it. I want my first orgasm with you inside.”

“Ah” His cock liked directness, because it anything he looked to be getting harder. “Later?” 

“Oh, yes”

Much to her surprise, he crawled back up the bed, pushed the pillow into a ball, and settled down on his back.  For such an alpha male, she had expected he would want to be on top for their first penetration.

Karen realized she was staring at his naked body and thinking about riding him when she could be doing it. “Oh…yes”

He grinned. With a certain gleam in his blue eyes, it was as if he could read her mind. Carlton held out his arms; she crawled on top of him.  

The kisses now were hotter, wetter, and more passionate.  His hands roved along her body, discovering her. She moaned loudly. It was his turn to groan when she stroked his cock.      

When she couldn’t take it anymore, she sat up. Bracing a hand on his chest, Karen used her free hand guide his erection into her opening. As he stretched her for the very first time, she couldn’t help a guttural drawn out “Fuck.”

He grinned up at her. Alpha male was alive and well in Carlton. 

Two could play that game. Karen allowed her body to slide down. When he was fully sheathed inside her, she clenched her vaginal muscles around him.  It was her turn to grin when he bowed his chest out and gritted his teeth.

“God damn, Karen.” 

Slowly, she began moving, up and down along him. It felt decadent to be here making love while bathed in candlelight. Astride him, she experimented with different angles of her body and rolls of her hips until she found the perfect combination for them both. 

Karen had control until Carlton moved his left hand to her breasts and his right to their joining. Using the pads of his fingers, he lightly pinched a nipple. At the same time, his other hand brushed against her clit.   

When his hands had started to move, she was planning on teasing him about multitasking, but what came out now was a gasped “Harder. Harder.”

Both of his hands obliged. 

“Jesus Christ!” Karen was moving faster, bouncing on his cock.  “That feels good. Keep doing that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

Carlton’s expression was one of intense concentration. His hands exerted just the right amount of pressure on her body.

Her orgasm slammed into her; she cried out. It was a wordless shout. Throwing back her head, she exposed the length of her neck. It all felt so goddamn good.    

Shaking her head to get her vision back, she realized Carlton was smiling up at her and still hard inside. Karen grinned down at him. As she shifted her weight to roll over, his hands grabbed her hips.

“I like the view,” he explained.   

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re beautiful.”

Her thighs protested, but she adamantly refused to disappoint Carlton. Rising up on her knees, she felt him slide again inside of her wetness. They both groaned.

He arched his back and pushed back into her. His gaze raked over her nude body. With his hands planted firmly on her hips, he took over the pace setting and the majority of the thrusting.  

With their gazes locked, Karen pinched his nipples as he had previously done for her. “Come for me. Come inside me. Come on, Honey.”          

Carlton’s grip tightened reflexively on her hips. His intense blue eyes slammed shut as he came.  When he climaxed, she felt the spurts of his cum inside. 

When his cock softened and his eyes reopened, Karen gently disengaged from their position and flopped over on her side of the bed. She was trying to remember how to breathe properly and not fall asleep.

For some time, the couple laid there staring blindly at the ceiling. Finally, she moaned a little and rolled onto her side. There was something she had to say and wanted to get it out before sleep overtook them. “I can’t share you. Not after this. Not like this.”   

“Huh?” Carlton was still clearly in recovery phase.

Karen was surprised when she heard him ask in an amused tone. “Did you just claim dibs on my dick?”

She reached out and stroked his chest. “I think so.”

“Ok”

“What?”

“I said…” He rolled over so he could look her in the eyes.

Some of the candles were burning low. The room had darkened. Even after everything they had done or perhaps because of it, the atmosphere now felt more intimate.

“Ok” His hand ghosted up her torso, leaving a trail of shivers. “I’m not good at sharing what’s mine either.”

It was her turn for bemusement. “I’m yours?”

Pushing her hair away from her face, Carlton replied, “For as long as you’ll have me.”     

Then, Karen realized just how serious he was. Carlton, Lucinda affair not withstanding, was truly a one-woman man. She was talking sexual exclusivity; he was proposing love.     

So soon after her divorce, she knew to be wary, but tonight was for passion and bravery. She leaned in and kissed him like that first kiss outside Mario’s restaurant, gentle and sweet. “All right”


	7. Karen's World Turned Upside Down

More months passed in a blur of family time, sexy time, and loving time. Karen became accustomed to it.  She learned to rely on it and on him.  

Monday morning, Karen glanced up from the pile of reports she was reviewing. Juliet walked in, but this time the Head Detective didn’t bother to knock. Karen assessed the situation. Juliet, who was becoming increasingly unflappable at work, looked like she had just been kicked in the gut. 

The younger woman tried to say something. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water. 

“Spit it out, O’Hara.” Karen responded to tragedy like she always did, by taking over and commanding the situation. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be handled if Juliet wouldn’t tell her about it.  

Her Chief’s tone shook Juliet enough that she got it out. “Officer down.”

“Where?” Karen went into crisis mode. Odd that the bull pen outside her office was still peacefully humming.  

“Santa Barbara.”

“Shawn?”

Looking like she might be ill, Juliet shook her head. “Carlton.”

In one swift move, Karen dropped her pen, pushed back from her desk, and grabbed her purse and keys. She was out the door headed to Santa Barbara before her brain could even process the information.  

Once in the car, her cell began ringing. She answered with a quick “Talk to me.”

Juliet did for the entire drive. She briefed Karen on the situation. When there was nothing to report, Juliet kept talking. Karen knew that Juliet might be her last link to Carlton and was glad to have the steadying Detective’s voice guiding her through the hellish drive.  

 

At the hospital, SBPD Head Detective Martinez briefed Karen, assorted political and police functionaries, and the Mayor’s Chief of Staff. It had been a hostage situation, gone very wrong. A gunman whose identity was still unconfirmed had taken 20 hostages in an office at the main Santa Barbara Plaza complex.     

Chief Lassiter had been out in front, negotiating via cell with the hostage taker until SWAT and the FBI were in place. What the Chief didn’t know was that, the perp had back up. There was a second hostile, a trained sniper by the looks of his armament and corpse.  

Two shots had rung out. The first bullet struck Lassiter’s right leg. The Chief fell across Martinez and shouted at all to get down. The second bullet would have gone through Martinez’s head if not for the Carlton’s quick action.  

When the smoke cleared, the hostages were safe. The two perps were dead. Chief Lassiter was a hero.  

Something about the word hero reminded Karen of flag draped coffins and 21 gun salutes. She refused to analyze that thought. Stamping it down, she went about the job of preparing what needed to be done.  

Karen wasn’t there when Carlton woke up from surgery. She was still receiving briefings. As the days passed, Karen saw him of course, but when he was bored, Shawn and Gus entertained and annoyed him. Karen was filling out paperwork to get him transferred to her home. When he was suffering, Juliet got the doctor to up his pain meds. Karen was finalizing plans with the home nurse in Malibu.

When Carlton moved in to Karen’s house to recover, Iris temporarily went to Richard’s house back in Santa Barbara. Now, the days going by were a blur of home nurse visits, painful bandage changes, and difficult physical therapy.  

While Carlton was recovering physically better than expected, Karen felt they weren’t in sync anymore. She really wasn’t sure how it happened, but she knew when. The moment that bullet has ripped into his leg had robbed them of their peace.    

 

It came to a head one evening after she returned to the station to find Carlton reading SBPD reports stretched out on her couch. She dropped her purse and headed to the gun safe to put her service weapon away.    

As she passed by the couch, Carlton snagged her hand and tried to pull her toward him. “Come lay down.”

Karen balked at moving any closer to him. “Your leg isn’t completely healed.”

He looked confused. “What does my leg have to do with this?”

“You haven’t been released by the doctor for strenuous activities.” She explained as if to Iris or Shawn. “You need your rest.”

Sitting up, Carlton shook his head. “I’m not running a marathon. I want to make love to you. You can even be on top. We haven’t-”

“And we won’t until you’re completely healed,” She interrupted drawing her hand back from his.  

“That’s _your_ final decision.”

“Yes.”

Carlton sat forward on the couch. Something in his expression looked on the razor’s edge of anger. “So, our sex life is now dictated by you alone? A sex life, which I might add, we haven’t been having.”

“In this case, yes. You aren’t thinking clearly.” Karen gripped the holster in her hand tighter. “May I remind you that you were shot?”

“Don’t mother me.”

Karen put her hands on her hips defensively. “I’m not.”

Carlton stood up too quickly. Pain passed over his features, but it was short lived.  The anger returned. He spat out, “Then don’t Chief Vick me either!”

Still trying to put her weapon away, she turned and muttered, “Maybe you need a Chief.”

“What did you just say?”

When she turned back, she realized just how angry he was. “You heard me, Carlton.”

“Yeah, I heard you. It all comes back to the shooting.” His lips were thinned out. His eyes blazed with fury. “You think I made the wrong call.  You think you would have done better.”

“You didn’t get the surrounding buildings cleared first. You took the call.”

“Tell me, Chief Vick.  Reprimand me. Put it in my file that I didn’t follow protocol. I saved twenty-one lives that day.”

Karen was shaking but refused to give in to her rage. Her voice was still deceptively calm. “You got yourself shot. You almost you got yourself killed.” 

He hobbled toward the front door.  The effort was obviously causing him even more pain. “And I’ll do it again!”

She resisted calling after him that he needed his crutches, knowing it would do no good. The front door slammed, and he was gone.


	8. Talking, Not Talking

A week passed with no word from Carlton. Karen got up, went to work, and came home much as she had before, except the house seemed empty without Iris and Carlton.

Karen refused to think much of him. There were no tears over him. Her pride was too great. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she cried. 

Once Juliet came in her office to talk. Karen laid down a firm line that if they weren’t discussing Malibu police business that Juliet should leave.  There was a moment as the Head Detective headed out that Karen almost called her back. However, the moment of weakness passed; Karen went back to work.

Karen looked at her online calendar, suppressing a deep sigh. Helpfully blocked off and highlighted was ‘Dinner with Shawn and Juliet’. It was to be Karen and Carlton’s first dinner out with them post-everything.

Juliet kept giving her looks at the police headquarters that Karen interpreted as pitying.  Stiffening her spine, Karen realized to hide would do no good. She RSVPed to Shawn and Juliet making sure the dinner was still on. Shortly, she received a confirmation email back from Juliet.

That night found Karen still dressed in her Chief of Police slack suit waiting at a boring chain restaurant in Santa Barbara. Juliet and Shawn came in together. 

“Gummy worm, Chief?” Shawn greeted his old boss. Despite the change in department, Shawn insisted on using her title.  

“Thank you, Shawn, but we’re at a restaurant.”

Juliet rolled her eyes at her fiancée. They had been officially together for two years and engaged for six months. No talk from Juliet of an actual wedding date, but Karen had hope for them. Marriages were fragile with cops. Look at Carlton. Look at her.  Still, Karen hoped Juliet could buck the system.

When their table wasn’t ready, the three sat down to wait at the bar.  Shawn was goofing off. Something of the normalcy in Shawn’s odd antics made Karen want to hug him. She didn’t, of course.  All in all, a crazy normal was better than pity any day.  

Glancing over her shoulder, Karen noticed a tall figure of a man limping toward the bar. “No. Juliet, you didn’t?”

“Carlton,” Juliet waved him over.

“Yes, you did.” Karen marveled at her Head Detective.

Carlton didn’t look as pained or as angry as he had the last time.  In fact, he looked better than he had in weeks. Karen reasoned that single life or was it a life apart from her agreed with him.   

“Not going to happen.” Karen gathered her things. “I’m not doing this.”

As Juliet protested, Karen walked right by Carlton and out of the restaurant. Oddly enough, she heard Shawn’s voice calling after her to wait.

As she stood in the parking lot digging for her car keys in her purse, Shawn caught up with her. “Look, I told Juliet this was too soon.”  

“Too soon? Talk about none of your business.”

“You know something, Chief?”  
“What?” She didn’t add the Mr. Spencer, but it was implied.

Shawn rubbed his perpetual scruff of a beard. “It’s what we get for falling for cops.”

“I never said-“

Continuing as if she hadn’t started a response, he waxed on. “It’s not all hot, smokiness with the gun and the badge and handcuffs…especially the cuffs.”

Karen snapped, “Your point?”

His laser-like hazel gaze focused directly into her eyes. “I kiss Juliet every morning I can just before she leaves for work.”

“That’s very sweet.”

“Because I never know if I’ll get to kiss her again.”

There was silence. Karen’s fingers in her purse brushed metal; she reflexively grabbed her car keys and pulled them out. Without saying another word, she walked in a daze to her car.

One moment she was looking at Shawn and the next she found herself alone in the driver’s seat. She felt a pain growing fast in her chest. Smacking her hands against the steering wheel, Karen tried to use the ache to push away the sharp dagger point of grief.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Karen started to cry. She wasn’t sure how long she wept inconsolably. The grief spread throughout her body and seemed the only way out was through the tears.  

There was a rapping on the outside of the car. It was dark outside, but she knew the figure leaning down to see in the window.    

She opened the car door. Her hands still hurt, but nothing compared to the absolute grief and pain. 

Carlton started speaking immediately, “You’ve been sitting here for ten minutes. You shouldn’t sit alone in parking lots, even in your car. It’s- You’re crying?”

She nodded, hating that he was seeing her like this. Fervently, she hoped Juliet and Shawn weren’t with him. It was humiliation enough for him to witness her crumbling.  

“Why? Why are you crying like this? Stop. You must stop.” Although his words were clumsy, his tone was gentle and sweet. At that, her tears lessened.

Karen leaned out of the car and grabbed his free hand. Pressing it tightly with both of hers, she said, “Take me home. Make love to me, Carlton.”

He looked away and then back. The gloom of the parking lot made him hard to read. All of a sudden she was terrified that he would say no.   

Pressing a kiss to his wrist, she asked plaintively, “Please?”

“We can’t leave your car here overnight. You can drive?” Carlton asked gruffly. 

Relief broke in her voice. “Yeah”

“Promise?” He squeezed her fingers. “I’ll meet you at my house. I’ll follow right behind you the whole way.”

 

Leading her through his house, Carlton held her hand tightly.  His thumb brushed rhythmically back and forth across her fingers.   

In the bedroom, he turned in close and faced her. Karen launched herself at him. Even with his bum leg, his tall, strong body absorbed her momentum. She kissed him frantically, while trying to unbuckle his belt.

“Hey, we’ve got time,” he protested.      

“Not going to waste time ever again.” Karen couldn’t lose taste of panic in her mouth.

“Shh…” He soothed her. For a long moment, he did nothing but hold her tightly to him and stroke her hair. His hands and body felt good and solid.

She leaned back and went up on her toes so she could kiss him properly. This time her tongue gently tangled with his. Slowly, she began to accept his lead.              

He took care of undressing her. Removing a garment at a time, he made a pile of her folded clothes in a wingback chair near his bed. When there was nothing else to take off, Carlton laid her down on his bed.

He kissed down her body still pausing to make comforting shushing sounds. The exhalation of air against her skin felt almost as good as his lips did.   

When he reached her center, he placed more gentle kisses right around her pussy. Unabashedly, Karen arched up and cried out for him. “Please.”    

Carlton nudged her legs further apart to accommodate his broad shoulders.  She felt his fingers slowly revealing everything of her to his gaze. One last “Shh” blown directly onto her core brought on shivers.  

“You are so very beautiful.” He murmured before he kissed her clit lightly.  

Karen shook hard.          

His tongue flicked against her. “I love doing this.”

Bucking up toward his mouth, she couldn’t help but cry, “Don’t stop.”

“Not going to stop,” he promised his lips a scant inch from her.  His breath teased her.  

Carlton began alternating licking her labia and sucking her clit. To Karen, it felt beyond good and even beyond sexual. She screamed as he built her to an unbelievable pressure. She tried concentrate on the motion of his mouth against her and tried to catch the orgasm. It had been so long since she had come. She ground back against his lips and tongue needing the friction, needing more.

Still continuing his oral efforts, his left hand left her hips and glided up to rest upon her lower abdomen to anchor her in place. Then, she felt a blessed movement outside her vaginal entrance. Two of his fingers slipped inside her wet opening.       

After that, she lost the capacity to form words or thoughts. Her body felt completely beyond her control. Her climax hit her hard.  

When she came to, Carlton was laying beside her. His face was drawn and worried. She realized she was crying again. He began kissing her face gently.

At first, Karen was passive letting him kiss her cheeks and chin. Then, she began to return his kisses with her own. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue but didn’t mind.

When there were no more tears, he said in a low voice, “I made a mistake by walking out, and I will never do that again.”

“You’re here, now.”

“I’m here. Right here.”

Carlton was still dressed in his dress shirt, holster, pants, shoes and socks. The only garment he had discarded earlier was the suit jacket. Karen watched him sit up and pull off his shoulder holster. She made no move to assist, just observed.           
After he had finished undressing, Carlton returned nude to her. Sitting on the bed next to her, he slightly smiled. She immediately curled into him. The skin-to-skin contact renewed her drive and her need.     

Carlton brushed a hand into her hair but removed it as she leaned forward toward his erection. Karen appreciated this. She never liked having her hair pulled by anyone. Carlton knew her well.   

Taking her right hand, she gently wrapped it around the base of his hard cock. She felt him breathe in deeply in anticipation. Her mouth watered, so she licked her lips to make them soft and slippery. She began by carefully placing a series of feather light kisses up and down his exposed manhood.  

As he leaned back against the pillows to give her more access, Karen realized at least for now he was putting her in the proverbial driver’s seat. She desperately wanted him to feel love and the desire in her.  

Kissing the head, a deep, loving kiss, she followed this up with a teasing flick of her tongue. He groaned loudly.

Carlton held himself very still. As she licked him up and down, Karen softly caressed his balls. He moaned something that sounded like her name. 

Inhaling through her nose, she took him into her mouth. She provided the suction that she knew he liked. His hand moved to stroke her breast. His fingers shook just slightly.    

Karen almost grinned. She knew she could do better. As swirled her tongue around his erection, she felt him grow harder.  Carlton was close to panting now. Heat radiated off his skin. Part of her wanted him out of control. She wanted him to feel the free fall of a solo orgasm.  

“Karen, you gotta stop.”

With one last lick, she did. Karen was disappointed in a way that she hadn’t gotten to take him to completion. Her body disagreed. Still wet from her earlier orgasm, her body felt lonely and bereft without him      

As they lay on their sides facing each other, he kissed her. She let her legs open and press intimately against his erection. Responding, he pressed into her. He hugged her tightly to him as her body surrounded him. “Never leaving you.”

In this position, Carlton couldn’t perform the thrusts they were used to, but his injured leg was protected. More over, their bodies were aligned and so intimately connected Karen didn’t know if they had ever been so close.    

“Never.” He kissed her chastely as his hips made a series of small circles against hers. 

As her body responded, she deepened the kiss. Her tongue tangled with his, a mix of flavors in their mouths.  There wasn’t time to think of such things. Carlton continued to move his hips against her, more insistently. She responded arching back slightly.  

Karen groaned into his lips at the friction they were creating. He was hard between her legs, inside of her, and against her clit. Her jaw tensed; she bit her lower lip.

He must have noticed the change, because he whispered again “Never, never again”. 

As orgasm took her this time, Karen had a moment of clarity and finally understood that there was a price to loving a cop. Unlike their exes, she knew the anxiety, utter lack of control, and sleepless nights were worth it. All of that was worth it to have this…to have him.

He sucked on her neck as he came inside her. She stroked his back through it and said softly to him, “I love you.” She truly had no idea what he would say when they talked or what might happen. However she was tired of trying to deny the truth. She was sick of trying to protect herself.     


	9. Time To Talk

Karen awoke with a gasp. As Carlton snored softly, she quickly moved out of his bed. They had already woken up to satisfy urges once before. But this was different.   

She went to find her purse.  Out of it came various assorted police chief necessities, gun, badge, wallet, and holster. At the bottom, she found the round plastic pill container.

A dim light that had been too tired to turn off cast just enough light for her to see herself in Carlton’s full length mirror. Still naked, Karen blushed a little. Her hair was tousled; body flushed. That hickey on her neck was going to be a bitch to cover up. All in all, she looked like she had been the recipient of thorough fucking. 

Lightly, she ran her free hand over her abdomen, thinking.  Looking back down at the pill container, Karen closed it up and put it away.  Padding back to bed, she grabbed Carlton’s discarded undershirt and pulled it on over her head.

The light was enough that Karen could make out Carlton’s tired face.  She wasn’t the only one who reflected the night’s activities. It would be tempting to lie back down beside him and go back to sleep.  

“Carlton,” she said softly before she could lose her nerve.

“No pineapple.” Carlton awoke.

She tried not to laugh.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” It was the first time he ever called her that. 

“Nothing.” She stroked a hand down his face. She leaned in and brushed a kiss across his lips. 

He looked at her in his white undershirt. “I’m sorry. I’ve got nothing left. I would. I mean I will. Can you give me a few more hours? I’ll be raring to go again.”

“Honey. It’s not that. It’s time.”

“Yeah” Carlton settled back in bed, not to sleep, but to listen. At first, she wasn’t sure what he was feeling. Then, he opened his arms.

She let herself fall into his embrace. Being in his arms was something she desperately needed.  She especially liked that he was still nude. All she felt was pure masculine Carlton as he held her.   

Inhaling deeply, Karen felt his comforting scent surrounding her. “I can’t think like Chief Vick anymore, not where you are concerned.”

“No, you can’t.” He kissed the top of her head. Then, he leaned back so he could look at her directly. “You can’t be the boss of me.” 

“I’ve looked wives in the eye while I tell them that their husbands died fighting for something, right and decent. I never felt like a liar.”

He touched her face, running his fingers down along her jaw. “Because you aren’t lying. Karen, what we do is dangerous. We take risks. It’s part of the job. One you and I would be lost without.”

She closed her eyes and nodded.

Carlton stopped stroking her. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I have a suggestion. You’re going to hate it. It’s someone who might help us, Maddie Spencer.”

“I don’t hate it. We’ll talk to her. But if you ever walk out on me again, I’ll send the entire Malibu police force after you.”

“Ditto. Only Santa Barbara PD has more manpower.”

“Sheryl, the snack lady doesn’t count.”

He chuckled and then smiled. She realized how much she had missed this Carlton. He wasn’t really the Chief right now; he was hers.

After thinking for a long moment, she made her decision about what to say next. Perhaps it had been made when she accepted that first date, the day he shot, or tonight when she asked him to make love. “There’s something else. I forgot my birth control this morning.”

“You can-“

Karen interrupted. “Carlton, I don’t want to. I want to be pregnant again. Obviously, only if you are willing, I want to have your baby.”

Her arms tightened around him. Before he could answer, she went on, “A part of Richard and I, no matter what, lives on in Iris. If I can get pregnant, I want to know that the same is true for you and me. I want another child, and I want it to be with you.”   

“I love kids. You know that.” Carlton said softly. “Throw the damn pills out, and we’ll see what happens. Because I would be honored to be the father of your baby.”

He leaned in and kissed her soundly. “I love you.”

“I do love you.”

As they settled back in the pillows to return to dream, he mused. “We’ll be great parents. You are a terrific mom. I’ve had plenty of practice with Iris. We already have joint custody of Spencer.”


	10. Meeting the Lassiters and Dunlaps

Despite their fears that Karen wouldn’t conceive, it wasn’t too many weeks before the positive sign appeared on the pregnancy test strip. Weeks turned into months. It got the point where Carlton could breathe again without fear of miscarriage. Sporting a small baby bump, Karen practically glowed with maternal radiance.  

A sunny Santa Barbara Sunday found Karen, Carlton, and Iris hosting the brunch meeting of the Dunlaps and the Lassisters. So far everyone was getting along, even Carlton’s usually grouchy mother. Iris was the belle of the ball, enjoying all the adult attention.     

Catching Carlton in the kitchen, Karen rubbed her abdomen. “Tell me again why we invited Barb to this little soiree?”

“She’s your sister,” he explained patiently as he put his arms around Karen. 

“That I know. What I don’t understand is why we have to socialize with her?”         

He gave her a look.

“Okay, fine. You wanted Commander Barbara here, so be it.” Karen kissed him. “Oh, the baby is moving.”

She said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Sometimes Carlton had to remind himself that to her it wasn’t all brand new. He pressed a hand to her stomach but was disappointed to feel nothing.

“It’s just fluttering now,” Karen said and placed a comforting hand atop his. “Wait a couple months when she’s kicking up a storm, you’ll feel it then.”  

“We don’t know it’s a girl.” He argued.

“Oh, it’s a girl.”

The kitchen door swung open. Lulu, Carlton’s beautiful sister, stood on the other side, grinning. “Come on you two.”

In addition to their sisters, the packed table contained Carlton’s mother and stepmother, Karen’s parents, Iris, some assorted Dunlap cousins and their spouses. Karen and Carlton took their seats.    

Several members of the family picked up forks and started to eat. Carlton awkwardly cleared his throat. “Can you wait?”

Karen gave him an odd look. They had never been one to say blessings at the table.  

“The boy has something to say.” Mr. Dunlap proclaimed sitting back in his seat. 

Inwardly, she winced at the ’boy’ appellation. Carlton was going to love that.  

Standing up, he seemed uncomfortable as he looked around the table. When his gaze landed on Karen, he relaxed. “I waited to do this. I wanted to do this right.”

Carefully, Carlton got down on one knee. Out of his pants pocket, he produced a small navy velvet box.   

Iris squealed, a sound of pure little girl delight.  

“Will you marry me?” He asked the simple question in a heartfelt manner.

Karen looked deep into Carlton’s blue eyes. She wanted no mistaking the feeling behind her answer. “Honey, yes. It will be my honor.”


	11. Back to the Present

Just as Karen finished retelling an edited version of their story to Iris, there was an authoritative rapping on the door. It was the action of someone who spent their life knocking on and kicking down doors. She was almost surprised he didn’t automatically identify himself as SBPD.

“Come in, Carlton.” She called out.

He strode in, looking handsome in a black tuxedo. His smile was unmistakable.   

Iris squealed and ran to Carlton. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

“It’s bad luck for the groom to see a bride before the ceremony.” Karen chided.

“I’ll chance it, I’m the unconventional groom. Besides they need us for pictures first.” He dismissed her nerves. “How are my three ladies?”

As Karen struggled to stand, her small baby bump had expanded a large pregnant belly. He noticed her laborious movement and hastily came to her aid.

“This pregnancy is kicking my ass,” she grumbled.

Iris giggled. Whether at her mother’s state or use of the word ‘ass’, neither adult was sure.

“Don’t use that word.” Carlton said to Iris, knowing full well she would. 

Once he had Karen on her feet, he leaned over and kissed her belly. “It’s almost time, Lily.”

She smiled down. Lily’s name had been his idea.

Standing up, he kissed her. “You ready to become Mrs. Lassiter?”

“Chief Lassiter.” She corrected mischievously

Offering her his arm, Carlton couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her again. “Mrs. Lassiter to me. Always.”


End file.
